Falling
by Humanity's Strongest Words
Summary: Through that old but spotless glass of his window, his eyes watched her narrowly and cautiously, the way her hair recoiled in harmony with her every move, and the pictures of him passing his tongue along her skin, tasting her repeatedly and endlessly overflew his mind. (Levi x Mikasa)


Through that old but spotless glass of his window he had cleaned not an hour ago, his eyes watched her narrowly and cautiously, the way her hair recoiled in harmony with her every move, and how her brows furrowed when sending her kicks and punches fiercely in the air, the sunlight must have had a hand in making her eyes narrow beautifully, as well as her sweaty flesh glistening scrumptiously, and the pictures of him passing his tongue along her skin, tasting her repeatedly and endlessly overflew his mind.

She wasn't one to usually give that physical attraction any man would need in a woman to fulfill their lustful desires, but to him, she was more than perfect, only her sight could give him hard times holding back himself.

Judging by the looks, he studied her body in the distance; her breasts weren't that sizeable and he could easily cup them in his hands, she had some fine abs he'd want to feel restlessly and compare to his. She wasn't even half bad when having a reverse sight, her bare, broad shoulders and long back which his hand clenched for the shame of not stealing a chance to touch it.

She bent down, and his eyes drifted swiftly to gape fixedly at her ass, and that pose she took only had him picturing her in the same pose, but with no clothes on, with him positioned behind her, fucking her for all the times he had been lusting for her.

Two knocks on the door, and his hungry fantasies faded away, it was Hanji, bringing him some more paperwork to do, and he had the slight desideratum for those papers she was holding to have the pictures he had always imagined Mikasa in.

When Hanji left, he looked back out the window, but she wasn't there, she left, and he could only sigh darkly and bury himself in paperwork, might it rescue what was left of his self control.

"You called for me, Corporal?" It was time for dinner when she had just finished taking a shower, and Historia told her that the Corporal wanted to see her in his office, she complied and knocked on the door before entering, her eyes meeting his in the distance.

"Yes…take a seat." He made a gesture, inviting her to sit opposite to him, she nodded. It was hard to focus on the purpose of having her in his office when all he could see was her still wet hair and the fresh scent emitted from her, and he could guess she just walked out from a shower, a shower he wished they would someday share.

"…Corporal?" She called out, aiming for his attention when he seemed to get lost.

"I just wanted to say that…I'm amazed." She fought for breath at his words, "I noticed how you've been obedient these past few days." She would usually have a daily five minutes argument with him for the slightest thing. "I have to say, I didn't expect that from you…"

Flattered by his words, an annoying blush painted her cheeks, "I…I realized my mistake, and I apologize for it, you're our captain, and your orders are all we have to work by." Her head bowed slightly, in a sorry try to hide her blush from him, though it was late because he already saw it.

"Wise words, Ackerman." And Levi wished he could award her for that with a rough kiss, and a gentle pull on her hair, but he couldn't do it. "You may dismiss now…" He couldn't possibly have her staying with him for any longer, not when all he could think about was how hot it would be to push her down his desk and kiss her intensely.

And she paused to look at him for a moment before leaving his office, for some reason, his heart skipped a beat, and he couldn't help but wonder about the reason she looked at him that way, whether she could see it all in his eyes and know what he was thinking.

But he made a promise since that day, not to look at her no matter what, not to lust for her anymore, not to ruin the beautiful innocent image he had just witnessed from her.

"Is something wrong, Corporal?" She asked anxiously, her hand on his, it burned and he pulled it away slightly, his eyes searching for an escape before they could meet hers. "Corporal…"

"I'm fine." He wasn't, he got his arm injured during the expedition they just got back from, but that certainly wasn't the purpose of her question, and he never gave her the chance she needed to ask more, he just walked away before she'd say another word, leaving her staring at his back from behind, asking herself non-stop for the reason of having her Corporal building walls between them after all they had went through together, he never joined her in training again, he never asked her to help him with the paperwork, and whenever she tried to talk to him, he'd remember talking to Erwin about the new plans for the upcoming missions and leave her there standing alone, wishing he'd just turn around and look at her before he'd be out of sight, but he wouldn't do that.

He had changed, and she felt it more than anyone else, because she had always been aware of the way he treated her, always counting the times they had talked, met, or looked into each other's eyes which hadn't happened for a good time now, sometimes she'd see him watching her from his office behind that window, and she'd get all heated up, she wanted him to see how strong she was, _and sometimes being a little bit seductive wouldn't hurt. _But she hadn't seen him anymore watching her as she trained, she began losing interest in training because of that…because he wasn't there.

She didn't know when exactly she started counting the times they met every day, but she still could only think of him before getting to sleep, and every time she woke up, sometimes she'd find herself staring at him unconsciously, and her eyes would land at wrong places, like once during training, she was taking a break with both Historia and Sasha, when Levi was beating up Eren's ass, she had learned not to interfere in their training, more like, she was keeping herself busy looking at him to even care about Eren having his ass kicked.

"Mikasa…Are you looking at Corporal's ass, because that's exactly where your eyes are going." Sasha blurted suddenly, she had noticed the way Mikasa had been staring at Levi, and so did Historia.

"Sasha, what the hell are you talking about?" She faked ignorance, embarrassed, and she swore to watch where her eyes were going around Sasha and everyone else.

She couldn't tell whether it was just a slight crush any normal girl would have at her age, or just her sexual needs were growing within her, but it sure was annoying as heck to have those kinds of feelings towards her squad leader and no one else, let alone the fact that they usually argued about the dumbest things most of the time, and he probably still thinks of her as a brat and nothing else.

Sometimes she liked to believe that she wasn't the only one having that kind of attraction towards him, but he always was feeling the same towards her, or else, why would he be staring at her the whole time as she trained? Yet, there was no way she could convince herself with that, because what if she was wrong? What if it was all in her head? What if he looked at everyone like that and she didn't notice because she only focused about the things that concerned them both?

But just like she noticed him watching her more than anyone else, she also noticed how he stopped doing so, and it made her feel slightly depressed, she found herself crying because of it one rainy night, but it was also due to the drink she had earlier at dinner, because usually she'd keep herself from crying no matter how sad/upset she was.

She liked what little things they shared, those glances they both aimed at one another from the distance, their short but meaningful chats, she cherished them so much, and now they stopped having them.

That night after the expedition, he was walking in the corridor, leaving his office for dinner when he met her halfway, she looked at him with those gleamy, narrowed eyes, the eyes he had always been imprisoned in and desperately tried to escape them but always failed miserably to.

They both paused, two steps away from one another, and somehow he could feel the heat outflowing of her body, she was angry, sad, burning, just like him, and when the first ten seconds of exchanging dreadful glares passed, their lips shared an intense kiss for another ten seconds, Levi wasn't sure how, but he was pushed to the wall, her hands gripping tightly on his collar, and she kissed him for life and all those times she had wished to do so.

It was hot, like she always imagined it to be, even hotter when he flipped over and she was the one pinned to the wall, just like a death-life battle, their tongues fought for dominance for god knows how long, until she was thrown at the bed in his room, not even recalling how they got there in the first place, not that it mattered now.

He was topping her, kissing her again, roughly and hungrily, tugging at her lips, licking them, sucking them, tasting them for all he needed, there was nothing stopping him now, not when she came to him herself, not when she opened the door to his desires, a door he tried helplessly to shut for days and months but she simply kicked it open again.

"You're melting, Mikasa…" His hot breaths piercing hers, gasping for air and soundlessly begging for more, and he shut her needs with a more lustful kiss, his hand almost tearing the crimson fabric around her neck, ripping the buttons of her blouse open to finally allow his tongue to pass over her flesh just the way he always longed for, till there was nothing in his mouth but her pure flavor, she gasped, her head tilting back in response, and her weak hands cupped his face while his teeth ripped the bandage around her chest revealing her breasts soon and confirming the way he always pictured them, not so big, but their sight gave his eyes the satisfaction they needed, "burning…" He whispered against her chest before his lips enclosed around her nipple while his fingers played with her other one, and she pushed her chest to him, wanting more because she'd never have enough.

But there was no way she'd let him have it all for himself, she had yet to take some for herself too, it was when the tables turned, and she was now topping him, her fingers tugging on his cravat, pulling it aggressively till his bare neck was exposed, invited by the delightful scent, her lips parted and pressed to his skin, both hot and wet tasting every inch of it, his voice was calm when he hummed to her ear, taking advantage of having her on top Levi's hands moved on their own to discard her from the jacket and the blouse which had no use of covering her skin when his eyes saw enough of it.

Avenging the ripped buttons of her blouse, she did the same to his shirt, her nails digging into his skin and revealing his muscular chest which she usually was pleased just by staring at him in training, but now the need to taste his flesh was taking over her, awakening her to the realization that she _never_ had enough and never would.

Levi admired her dominant side a lot, it was the reason he was attracted to her in the first place, the reason he desired her, lusted for her all this long and so on, and just the way he had pictured things with her would be, he was never wrong.

Not liking his state underneath her, he flipped over and pinned her hands down on the bed, for their eyes to meet in what felt like the most intense stare they had ever shared, only hunger could be reflected on both their eyes, hunger for one another.

"How long were you going to run away?" Trapping his legs between hers, she pressed his hips to hers, his grip loosened around her hands and she slipped them out easily, running them over his shoulders and removing his jacket and shirt in the process, "You're too weak, Humanity's Strongest." She trailed his face with the tips of her fingers, stopping at his lips, and meeting them with hers, and her fingers reached to the back of his head, tangling in his hair and pulling it gently.

He could let her call him weak all she wanted, he wouldn't deny how weak he felt in front of her, and he couldn't tell how she, of all people he had met till now, had this major effect on him, how she could make him give in to her, making it seem the easiest thing ever to do, he didn't know what to call it, it wasn't love, or was it? He had no idea what it was, how could he tell if it was love when he never knew what love was?

Getting rid of any second thoughts, Levi took dominance over the kiss, aiming to show her that he was still strong, even if his heart had fallen, he stole all her breaths and left her gasping for air, exchanging an unbearable amount of saliva in the roughness of the kiss till it was starting to drip out of her mouth.

He was finally honored to hear a quiet, muffled moan from her when he cupped one of her breasts in his hand, squeezing it all he wanted, she pressed his crotch to her in response, for she needed to hear him groan in pleasure, though on the other side, she was getting her pants wet with the whole ecstasy running within her.

She was lost in the infinite kiss and couldn't believe when his fingers pressed against her hot, wet flesh, rubbing in between her folds only to have her releasing more fluids and drowning in her own voice.

"The one worth hundred soldiers can't handle two fingers, sensitive much?" Teasing her would never be this much fun, and he loved the warning glare she sent at him.

"Shut up…" Levi always knew the right way to kick her right in the nerves, it angered her but mostly aroused her even further, she hated him but still wanted to fuck him, "Take off your fucking pants." She demanded, having hard times undoing his belt with him touching her clit and allowing her to do nothing but cry out desperately.

"You want me to fuck you this badly, Mikasa?"

"Don't lie to yourself, you want this just as mu—Ah!" She was out of breath and her sight got blurry when she hit an unexpected orgasm and all he did was using his fingers, "F-fuck!" She cursed, digging her nails to his back while arching hers.

"Don't worry, you can still hit another orgasm." With that being said, Levi pulled his fingers out, sitting up and staring down at her, he still didn't get what he wanted, just not yet. She was half done with her orgasm when he turned her around, pressing her front to the bed , he would never get fully satisfied until he had seen every spot of her body, until he had confirmed the way he pictured her to be under her clothes. He hadn't been wrong so far.

His hand rested on her back, moving slowly beneath her to touch her abs, for he still needed to test how tough they were, "Not bad…" He said, and she knew whenever he said that, it only meant he was amazed, she had learned him throughout the time they spent in each other's company, just like he learned her.

Levi finished what she started, removing his belt and pulling his pants down along with hers, and without asking for permission which he thought it was more like his right rather than ask her for it, he thrust into her, and she screamed out of both pain and pleasure.

"No—Fuck—-I wasn't even do—Ah!" Her fingers clung onto the bed sheets, burying her face in them and muffling her shameless screams.

Levi didn't seem to care much, his thrusts were fast and getting deeper with the second, he leaned down and planted a kiss on her neck, stealing a bite after that, and blowing hungry kisses along her shoulders and down to her mid-back, and Mikasa was biting on the sheets and pulling them for she never felt such a thing in her entire life, and she would move back to meet up with his thrusts when the pain felt less.

It was all rough, intense, act of lust and hunger, thirst for each other's flesh, but was also a tender feeling, for they had always needed this more than anything else, their special way to let out their rage and anger at the world, their one and only exit of the cruelty they had witnessed all their lives long, a way for them to show their feelings and be humans for once, be humans with one another, because they both understood whenever their eyes met, the words weren't needed to tell what they wanted, they could learn each other just by looking, either from a far or a close distance, they resumed silence and let their hearts talk, night by night they would hit the orgasmic bliss they longed for the whole day, or even because their morning intercourse wasn't enough.

They would fuck when they can, but make love most of the time, because it was the only thing they needed, to feel love and give it in return.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading.Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
